


Becoming Alice

by makingitwork



Series: Stalker Hotch [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, beginning, cum, killing mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Hotch met Spencer.</p><p>How it all Began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The first time Hotch saw Spencer, he was 32 and Spencer was 22. 

He was a banker, giving the police some information about a man who had come in and withdrawn all of his savings, he’d smoothed his green tie, and then asked if he could go and make himself some coffee.

It was in the kitchen of the local police department, where he was making himself some coffee when a dark agent, who he would come to learn was Agent Derek Morgan from the FBI came in, looking tired. “Would you make me some, man? It’s for Reid,” he jabbed his thumb in direction of a small break room “He’s exhausted.”

“Sure. I’ll take it to him.” Hotch offered, and Morgan slapped him on the back, and went on his merry way. So Hotch took two coffees into the break room, closed the door and placed the coffees on the table. Only to freeze when he saw him. 

He was perfect.

That was in his instincts, his first crushing instinct was that this 22 year old man with pale skin was perfect. He was lying asleep along the sofa in the break room, completely stretched out, he had hair to the middle of his ear, mostly tucked away, but one thick lock curling around his dark eyes. 

Pink, parted slips, from which he could hear shallow breathing. He was dressed in a jumper that was too big for him, and jeans that were wonderfully tight. He shifted, a frown crossing his face, and he started shaking. Scared. Scared- he was having a nightmare!

Hotch jumped into action, kneeling beside the kid, and shaking him awake. And he was met with the most perfect set of brown eyes, flicked with knowledge and hazel glitter. The kid gripped the lapels of his blazer, fearful, young, innocent, naïve. And Hotch knew he was perfect. “Are you alright?”

The kid seemed to realise himself, and he pulled away quickly, sitting up and running his hands through his hair, regaining composure “Yeah, yes, I’m sorry, I’m just tired.”

Hotch handed him his coffee “Nightmares?”

“We all get them.” It was defensive. 

“How old are you? You don’t look old enough to be in the FBI.”

“I’m 22.”

Hotch nodded at the finality in his voice, and he left the room. He liked the kid a lot, but he wasn’t infatuated with him. Not yet. It was when he got home, and looked up the BAU team, looked up the name ‘Reid’ and found a news article, and that’s when he found him. 

Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid. The youngest person to join the BAU, graduating high school and beginning entering university at 14. Hotch read his papers, his theories, how many Doctorates and BA’s he had, how many people he’d saved.

But still, it wasn’t quite infatuation. 

He’d been driving along, when he’d seen them, all ready to leave, arresting the criminal. And there was Spencer, apparently arguing with Agent Morgan. Hotch rolled down his window so he could listen “Morgan! You don’t have to protect me with everything! I earned my place here! I should have led the raid, I could have subdued him-“

“I wasn’t letting you into that house first, Reid.” Morgan stated firmly, protectively “Something could have happened to you. And I know you earned your place, by more than most of us. But I can’t. It’s about me. Understand?” He placed a hand on the side of Spencer’s neck and that’s when Hotch saw it. The darker man cared for Spencer, more than a brotherly friendship. The jealously flared up inside of him and he had the sudden urge to kill Derek Morgan.

But Spencer didn’t understand the action, and flushed shyly, hair falling into his face. “Sorry, I overreacted,”

Morgan laughed, ruffling his hair “It’s alright, pretty boy, come on, let’s get back before Gideon rips us a new one.”

It was then, Hotch decided, he didn’t want to see Spencer with another man ever again. 

And thus his obsession began. 

The killing became a way to release his anger at not having Spencer. Though he slowed his killing considerably when he managed to get into Spencer’s apartment one night. When he managed to undress his incredibly heavy sleeper, when he managed to get him off. 

Hotch realised he’d never really been living before.

He’d found his reason for existence, and his reason, was the cum-covered genius sleeping dreamlessly beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
